Evermore
by Alaina Oiche
Summary: This is my own sequel hope you like it. Rated mature to be safe.


From childhood's hour I have not been  
As others were; I have not seen  
As other saw; I could not bring  
My passions from a common spring.  
My sorrow; I could not awaken  
My heart to joy at the same tone  
And all I loved; I loved alone.  
Then- in my childhood, in the dawn  
Of a most stormy life- was drawn  
From every depth of good and ill  
The mystery which binds me still:  
From the torrent, or the fountain,  
From the red cliff of the mountain,  
From the sun that round me rolled  
In its autumn tint of gold,  
From the lightning in the sky  
As it passed me flying by,  
From the thunder and the storm,  
And the cloud that took the form  
( When the rest of Heaven was blue)  
Of a demon in my view

Reading the poem after so many years. Oh how it reminded her of her beloved. She has been a single mother since her sons father was sucked into the dream world. Her son, Varen Anthony Nethers Jr., looked like his father right down to his jet black hair and lip ring. The only difference was in their eyes. His father's eyes were jade green, but her son had her crystal blue eyes. Isobel had started seeing shadow figures around the house about a week ago, but today she was positive he'd done it, he'd opened a link to the dream world. She could see the nocs clearly now. Nocs are dream land creatures that are a real pain in the ass if you get on their bad side.

She was at the stove making Anthony's breakfast. When she noticed someone at the counter beside her. She knew it wasn't Anthony, because he was never without the green hunting jacket that had belonged to his father. Not to mention the fact that the creatures hands were clawed. She looked up and a boy with a hole in his cheek smiling down at her she could see his blood red teeth and immediately knew it was pinfeathers. "Hey there cheerleader." he said with a mischievous smile. "How have you been?" "

"What are you doing here Pinfeathers?" Isobel asked shocked that he still looked the same after 15 years.

"Your son opened a link…"he started to say but was interrupted by the sound of Anthony calling.

"Mom there's a weird guy in your room!" Isobel belted up the stairs just in time to see her son moth the worn wow. She stopped just short of the door not believing what her eyes portrayed. There he was sitting on her bed; her beloved Varen. He stood up and walked over to her his ash caked boots leaving marks on the rose wood floor.

"Varen" she whispered still in shock.

" Yes my love", he whispered back while pulling her to him. Anthony and Pinfeathers were in the door way watching as he pulled her in to a passionate kiss. Isobel turned around in Varen's arms to her son and ask him why he added her to the story.

Anthony looked at his mother pondering what to say in the end he opted for the truth and said "Do you remember when you used to read that one poem to me when I was little."

"Yes", Isobel said "You used to ask why I liked it so much."

He nodded, "Yeah you said it was dad's favorite, and you told how he became trapped in the dream world."

"Isobel" Varen said "why in the world would you tell him that I thought he had figured it out on his own."

"What, he was little plus you're his father and he had a right to know what happened to you."  
Varen pondered this for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he finally answered.

The door bell rang out loud and clear, Pinfeathers ran down the stairs yelling "I got it" as Anthony bolted after him. It was Anthony's new girlfirend. Alaina said hi to Pinfeathers and hugged Anthony. "Wait" Isobel said. "She can see you and Pinfeather!" "yeah she could see us before Anthony even added her to the story something about her being half demon; half vampire gives her that ability. "Varen answered. "Really" was all Isobel could say.

Then came the sound of three pairs of feet coming up the stairs. Anthony stopped at the door way while Pinfeathers and Alaina continued to Anthony's room. "Hey mom", he said "Alaina and I need to finish a project for school . Is it ok if we work on it in my room?" "Yeah, I suppose" Isobel answered. Anthony went to his room to work on the project with Alaina and Pinfeathers.

Varen got up and closed the door they were finally alone. He twined his arms around her waist and started kissing her. Isobel kissed back remembering their first kiss. It had happened 15 years ago at a Halloween dance. The taste of cloves and coffee that had been there then was gone now, replaced with the ash that she tasted now. She pulled away as he began speaking. "Isobel, I have to leave now the white one might find you if I stay too long." "Ok", was all she would say while kissing him goodbye.


End file.
